


Dig Two Graves

by peppymint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has watched the growing darkness inside his student grow for far too long. It is time and past he did something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Two Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Welcome to Peppymint's Fanfiction Blitz of 2015

Day Two of Seven

Dig Two Graves

Fingers drummed thoughtlessly against the bark of the ancient tree. The veteran ninja's sole original eye not focused on the open book in front of him, but on his three young students. Contrary to popular belief, it was not the reckless Naruto, nor the sheltered Sakura that concerned him. No, it was Sasuke.

He had hoped the heir to the Uchiha clan would come out of his shell on his own. That Sasuke would realize the benefits of companionship and teamwork. Unfortunately that did not seem to be the case. If anything the young genin was moving farther and farther away. Exhibiting flashes of rage that Kakashi had become familiar with in much darker places than the Hidden Village of Leaves.

Decisively the jounin rose to his feet, snapping the novel shut. This was it; the kid gloves were coming off. "Naruto, Sakura, you're dismissed. Sasuke stay behind."

The blond opened his mouth to object only to be dragged off by his female teammate. Sakura seeing something in their sensei's eyes that hinted this was not the time. She had seen something similar before, in Wave.

Kakashi waited until the duo was out of sight before focusing on his remaining student. A faint smirk was stretched across the raven haired pre-teens face. No doubt he thought this was a reward of some sort; in which case the rookie was in for a rude awakening. One that was, in the older man's opinion, long overdue.

"You disappoint me Sasuke."

The smirk fell off the Uchiha's features. What?!

"Tell me," the masked man said seriously. "Why did you become a ninja? Did you even have a reason besides seeking the power to kill Itachi?" Yes, Kakashi knew he was being cruel. Sometimes though, you have to be cruel to be kind.

The boy purpled. "You dare use that man's name in front of me . . ."

"I dare all right," the jounin interrupted. "I dare to ask just how you intend to fight someone who's name you can't even bare to hear. Do you think this village hands out jutsu like party favors?" he went on. "Do you think I am going to share my teachings with a child I cannot even trust to use them properly." There was a reason he had not taught his student's anything more advanced than tree walking. They were not ready, not any of them.

"Konoha has seen three monsters in my lifetime." First the Kyuubi, then Orochimaru, and finally Itachi. "I have no intention of releasing the fourth." That was mayhap a little harsh Kakashi knew, but he needed this lesson to stick.

Eyes bled Sharigan red. "I am nothing like my brother," Sasuke snarled.

Privately the jounin agreed. Itachi had been the perfect ninja. Cold and in control, until the day that he wasn't. Kakashi had worked with the other many times, and had never seen a hint of the monster lurking underneath, not that he was going to tell Sasuke that.

The older man took a menacing step towards his student, letting just a hint of his inner darkness run free. "Then prove it to me," he hissed. Just like that, the moment was over. The blood stained war veteran replaced with one tired sensei.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun," he said quietly. "Have you ever thought about what you will do when Itachi is dead?"

The boy blinked. Itachi? Dead? For all it was a goal he had been working towards for years. It did not seem possible.

"There is an old saying my own sensei told me once," Kakashi shared, his single eyes serious. "Before you leave on a quest of vengeance, dig two graves. Oft times, the survivors of such battles find they have nothing left to bind them to this world."

Sasuke regarded his sensei with wide eyes, not quite sure what to say.

"So tell me, are you going to live, or just merely survive?" Because if it were the later Kakashi had no intention of further wasting his time.

Hope you enjoyed and please review

I believe the Saga of Hiraku Kazama is totally complete

However I do have another multi-chapter fic I will try and get to someday featuring Itachi and Naruto

There is a preview under Scribbles and Scratches


End file.
